


【咗鸣】【R18】cage

by whalepage



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage
Summary: 【囚禁play 慎入】





	【咗鸣】【R18】cage

黑发的男子刚推开房门的时候，床上的金发青年正扶着床头艰难的坐起来，明明只是一个艰难的起身动作而已，他做起来却显得十分困难，好不容易坐起来后，披在青年身上的床单悄然滑落，随着白色被单的落下，漩涡鸣人瘦削的背部映入了宇智波佐助的眼帘，使人感到吃惊的是，那瘦的连蝴蝶骨都清晰可见的背上布满了嫣红的吻痕和手指的抓痕，如果仔细一看，说不定还能发现绳子捆绑后留下的细微痕迹，这些伤痕密密麻麻的，因为皮肤过于白皙，而把伤痕映衬得愈加明显，就犹如紋在背部的一个图腾一般，很难分的清这些到底是被虐待过的痕迹还是被过分的疼爱后留下的标记。

佐助看到这样触目惊心的画面后，并不吃惊，因为这些记号，本来就是他留下的。

悄然的靠近床上正低声喘着气的人儿，趁着他还没注意到自己时，嘴唇贴上他线条优美的脖颈，轻轻印上一吻，鸣人浑身一颤，瞬间整个人都紧紧的抓住被单，控制不住的颤抖了起来，佐助视而不见，继续轻柔的在鸣人的脖子，背部，腰部细碎的亲吻着，他驾轻就熟的搂过青年纤细得盈盈一握的腰肢，将他用力按倒在床上，一阵天旋地转后，鸣人恐慌的轻叫一声，慌乱的眸子对上了一双写满了占有与掠夺的黑眸。

“佐助……不……”鸣人带着哭腔声音沙哑的哀求道，尝试着反抗，他已经被这个索求无度的人缚在床上，毫无保留的玩弄了几天，现在他感觉自己的腰酸得直不起来，原本白玉般的胸膛也和后背一样，被霸道的留下了各种各样的记号，两颗小巧的乳头则充血红肿着，似乎都要被玩破皮了，后穴又疼又麻，里面灌满了粘稠的液体，而且还在源源不断的从穴口淌出来，流到腿根上。

然而黑发男子充耳不闻，只是拉下了自己的裤链，掏出一根粗壮的阴茎，不由分说的就挤进了青年早已被蹂躏得红肿的小穴中，强硬的顶到了最深，把正在流出的精液又顶了回去，肉棒疯狂的在湿淋淋的甬道中翻搅，结合处发出噗嗤的淫靡水声，肉棒的抽插是如此之凶猛以至于每次的抽出都把鲜嫩的肠肉带出来一点，而后再用力的插回去。

鸣人无力的随着身上那人儿的节奏被操的双腿大开，天蓝色的眸子里尽是因疼痛和快感而被激出的泪水，他一开始承受这种过于激烈的性爱时还能放声哭叫求饶，然而慢慢的他就只能溢出破碎的呻吟，连话都说不全，到现在他更是连呻吟都没了力气，裆部的阴茎也早已因为射精多次而勃起不能，只能可怜兮兮的垂在腿间。

“你下次再敢逃走，”佐助面无表情的用粗硬的肉刃摩擦顶弄着娇嫩的肠道，同时冷冷的警告道，“我就把你的腿打断，然后锁起来。”

鸣人无助的哭泣着，只觉得下一秒佐助已捏住自己的下巴把嘴唇迎了上来，一番毫无章法的纠缠翻搅后，遂才松手，把舌头从温热的口腔中退出。

“你要知道不听话可是要受惩罚的。”冷漠的盯着那双写满了恐惧的眸子，佐助最后一个挺腰，惬意的把又一股精液发泄在了鸣人早已满满当当的甬道中，鸣人细微的嘤咛了一声，他知道这永远不代表着结束。


End file.
